Innocent or psychopath
by lilyhunter51
Summary: Our NCIS agents,from the time they saw the victim they knew something else was going pecially,when two criminals that are supposed to be dead come along,the case gets to a whole new level of weird. *This will be rated T but I don't know if the violence is too much so if anyone believe it should be M please inform so to change it,thank you!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own neither NCIS nor Supernatural!I just really love these two series and I thought it would be nice idea to compine them!I hope you enjoyt this story!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the office. Everyone had arrived but one was missing, and it didn't go unnoticed from his colleagues.

"Of course. Tony is always taking his time to do things." Ziva said as she hit her desk "who does he think he is?"

"Relax, Ziva….we don't have a case and as long as Gibbs isn't here it's good." McGee said while he was doing his job in the computer.  
At that exact time, the elevator doors can be heard and the melodic voice of the one and only Tony Dinozzo is heard.

"Hey Ziva,McComputer!" with his big sarcastic smile he goes to sit at his office

Ziva started staring him with a obvious smirk and after some minutes of silence she decided to break it as she couldn't stand his obvious smile without an explanation:  
"Why so happy Tony? Do you want to enlight us about your previous day or will it make us regret that we asked you?!". McGee just left a chuckle trying not to think what Tony would say. With a loud dreamy sigh Dinozzo started talking:

''Oh, it was really nice! You know how everyone is searching to find something to do to fill his day and when he finds it nothing will make him happier than this" talking like he's a poet and he stands up slowly, staring at the two of them with a happy face "That was yesterday when- "

"Dinozzo, I guess you can tell the story later. Grab your gear, we have a dead marine…" Gibbs said while getting inside the room. Without waiting anyone to comment, he got his gun and badge and headed towards the elevator, expecting the other three to follow him. McGee, Ziva and Tony looked each other for a moment and then quickly they got ready to follow their chief towards a sight that, honestly, they haven't seen again.

* * *

The scene was hideous. Not only the killer had killed one of their own but his neck was shred into pieces. Blood was everywhere and as Gibbs found, there was a trail of blood that shows either that there was another victim or that the killer, or the killers, when they left, they were full of blood, their own if the man fought back or his own. And the most horrible thing was when they had returned to the station and Doctor Donald Mallard with his assistant James Palmer told Gibbs how this poor man died.

As it seems, the victim was killed by extreme blood loss and this wasn't quite a good thing as it means that he was alive and suffering by whatever the killer did to him. And the strangest part was that there was no bullet wound… neither his neck was cut with a knife. His neck was bitten and that was another odd thing as his death sure couldn't be by a dog or an animal because they found footsteps getting out from the crime scene. All the other evidence that should be examined was sent to Abby, the forensic scientist of NCIS.

All these facts had spread all over the station which only lead director Vance to make a speech to Gibbs, which he really didn't need, about the necessity of finding that killer and getting rid of him before the news got out about this murder.

* * *

At the office, Tony, Ziva and Timothy had started their own talk about how the man was killed and adding their thoughts about that.  
"Well, that made me remember why I wasn't so keen on crime scenes…'' McGee said with disgust.

"It can't be a man doing that. Who could do something like this?! I mean the bitten neck part?"

Tony found the right time, then, to shiver and with a smirk add "If we were in the classic vampire-werewolves movies, it would be understood! Maybe Dracula came to make an appearance and now we should wait for Van Helsing to stop him!" before he could continue adding things from different vampire movies a slap on his head stopped him and the voice of Gibbs was heard:

"I don't care about this film you are referring to, Dinozzo, I need information about the navy marine. Go…"

And with that they all started to inform him about the name, the family and every information they could find about him. As it seems his name was Leo Henry Sullivan and his only family was a sister who was too far away and she was now headed towards their town to ''deliver'' her brother and get asked questions about enemies Leo could have had.

The hours passed and the questions were beginning to increase by the time they have ended talking with any person Leo knew and all were saying the same thing. This marine was a good guy, never did something to be questioned by his superiors or his team and he was a sincere man. His job, of course, made him have some people that he fought but no one could match the killer or be able to kill him so brutally. So, their next plan was to follow his exact movements the previous day that he was killed and go, the next night, to the bar where he was seen leaving by friends that never thought that they wouldn't see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was so tired of everything. The leviathan war has taken many things from them...their energy…their father figure...it was like a second apocalypse. And Dean was feeling the same too. They even became, for another freaking time, the most wanted people in the world and again "died" on the cell of one police station. But who could say that another monster won't do something to cause more trouble to them than they already have.

So, here they are again, in one of those crappy motels, reading about Dick's next move when the exact time Dean came across something that made him realize that other monsters are continuing making their appearances.

"Hey, Sam….I think I found something interesting…!" Sam immediately turned to look at his brother tiredly and asks him:

"About the numbers that Bobby gave us…?"

"No, dude...About a case! Something is in Washington that kills people. One has already died." a small grin appears on his face as he wants to get rid of Dick but right now he wants to do something different, something that will take his mind off these things.

"Alright, so…what does the paper say exactly? Because, you know, it could be anything or anyone…"

"Yeah, _anyone_ who can rip your neck open! Sam, I think it's our kind of thing!"

"Dean…it isn't sure…I think we better-"

"No Sam, we don't better stay here until these bastards that can't be killed come to us again. We will fight them but we have to continue our job! What if this is something for us."

Sam put his hand on his temple and started massaging it. He could understand why his brother wanted to get away. And he knew that with Bobby's death they should get revenged but not be like when Azazel was alive.

"Okay Dean…let's go to Washington then."

* * *

So, the two brothers started their journey towards this destination and after some hours, they were there and started their work immediately, being on the road all the time to find clues. At the afternoon, they finally returned to their motel, exhausted and disappointed. In their own search for clues they didn't get much and they had too many problems.

Their first problem was the fact that the dead body of this man was taken for investigation by the navy, so it was a bit difficult to go there and pretend to be FBI or from another station. Of course they had done it before, but on account of recent events it would be a bit disturbing…getting all these questions about who they are, why they look so much as the known criminals, from which part of police station and all these information they should give.

Their second problem was to actually find information about the victim's identity and cause of death as, it seems that the case has been away from the news and internet. The sister, who they found, wasn't so cooperative because of her grief and from the fact that she just finished giving the other NCIS agents information about what she knew about her brother.

To conclude, they still haven't find anything really important to help them be sure who or what did the murder.  
After some moments of silence:  
"So, get this. As far as we know, the victim had suffered from blood loss that probably was from the ripped neck…So, that means we have -"

''A vampire, yeah, I _get that_ Sam but we need to see the body and get maybe some of the camera surveillance to see his movements!"

"Yeah, I know that, _Dean,_ but we can't go"

At this moment Dean stood up and started pacing up and down the room:  
"Sam, I can't stand it. We won't find anything by sitting here, being afraid to get out!" Dean said with frustration. He needed answers and he needed them now.

''What do you want to do, Dean?! We discussed it, there is no way to get inside there unnoticed and without being questioned. This is not fear, this is precaution."

Suddenly, a little smirk appears at Dean's face as he turns to look Sam:  
"What if we wait until the night? There won't be many people working there then, I suppose! And we are able to move without the others noticing."

"Of course…breaking into the NCIS station would be great for our profile!"  
And with a chuckle, they start working their plan on how to get in and when.

* * *

When it got too dark and too late for someone to be working, the two brothers appear behind the station, like two dark shadows for anyone who would look at that direction, and start testing for any window open where they could go inside the building. After Sam hacking in the system, with too much trouble, they could switch off any alarm and they finally succeeded on finding an unlocked window in a place where it seemed to be like a lab.

They split up so to cover more place and find the morgue more easily. With really quick moves they examined the body too and Sam found the personal file of the victim to help them see more things about the place where he was killed and any clues they found. And with the only success they had for that day, they started heading out from the place they used to get inside, thinking that they will find now the nest of vampires and will be able to kill them without having trouble with the police. But the thing is that, as they were getting out, they didn't noticed a car in which the known agents were and that Gibbs would be able to notice some movements in the dark.

* * *

It was the second disappointing night our NCIS agents had after their decision of going to the places where the victim had been and examining the people. Of course they did and other researches, like his income, or his messages but nothing was suspicious to make them get closer to the killer. Moreover, Abby couldn't find something, like DNA of the killer, which made her unhappy and nervous as she was trying so hard to please her friends by her findings. The only thing they found was that it should be more than one killer and that wasn't good at all.

So, here they were, heading towards the station to discuss about their next move and then be able to go home. But as they were in the car, Gibbs noticed two figures getting out of Abby's lab. He stopped the car immediately and got his gun out.

"What's wrong?" McGee said frowning and turned to look at the others. Ziva, at the same time, she looked at the place where Gibbs was looking and noticed the two figures too. With that she got her gun out too and pointed with her head at that direction to McGee and Dinozzo.

"Let's go…" and with that Gibbs gets out of the car and points silently to the other three where they should go and they all start acting quickly. When he is close enough and the suspects are starting to walk, Gibbs shouts "NCIS, stop whatever you're doing and stay still." These two men turned at the same time to look at him and they started running and they divided.  
Dinozzo was with McGee and as they saw Gibbs running after the shorter one, they took the change to run after the taller one.  
"God, I hate when they run!" Tony said grumpily while running.

The first thing Gibbs noticed was that the man was running too fast but of course he wouldn't stop. He would continue chasing him even if he needed to hurt the man. In the contrary, many words were in Dean's mind that moment that isn't necessary to be mentioned but were all about how stupid they were to not notice their surroundings before getting out. Hoping he could go away or be able to get this man to lose him, he continued running.

That ended dramatically; as suddenly he heard a shout and he fall on the ground. He found himself fighting with a woman who, as he understood, had run on to him to make him stop. He continued trying to stand up or knock her out but it seems that she was very capable in hand-fighting and that would be admired by Dean if he wasn't the one being punched. As he got on to her and was ready to hit her with the back of the gun, he felt something behind his head and stopped moving.

"I hope you are not deaf, boy…I said "NCIS, stop whatever you're doing and stay still." Gibbs smirk could be imagined by the sound of his voice but he noticed Ziva's face. She was looking at the man on to her with confused and wide eyes, like she knew him but saw a ghost. So Gibbs grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him down, still pointing him with the gun, to see his face and what he saw made him loose his hard and professional face. In front of him, was sitting the notorious Dean Winchester that, as the police records had said, was dead, as was his brother. But here he was with his eyebrows raised, looking at him with a hard expression, waiting Gibbs' next move.


	3. Chapter 3

After catching Dean, Ziva and Gibbs locked him in the interrogation room, waiting now for Tony and McGee to come back and when they did, they didn't have good news.  
"We didn't catch him" McGee said while taking deep breaths to relax from all the running.

"Hah, that guy seriously needs to go to a running competition. With these legs, he's like a giant. If he was walking, he would do one step and we would need two steps to catch him! If I wasn't the one chasing him I would have gone with the pretty good quote of ''RUN, FORREST, RUN!" Tony said with a chuckle as he was trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, Tony, you are tall too" Ziva said rolling her eyes.

''He was _taller!" _but before Ziva could start arguing with Tony about how he should exercise more and stuff like this, McGee decided to stop the ''fight''

"Who were they? And did anyone notice them while they were inside?"

"No." And that seriously won't go unnoticed from him at all. How could two people walk inside this building without someone seeing them? He needed to have a huge talk with Vance about that. And without saying anything else, he got inside the room, ready to see what this man had to say about his identity, thinking that Gibbs couldn't take anything seriously from him as he had been known around the police as a psychopath. Without waiting any seconds, our three agents looked at each other and immediately ran to the next room to watch what will happen. At the first look of Dean from Tony and McGee, they were frozen and stayed silence, and that's weird for Tony!

Gibbs got inside the interrogation room with his usual expression that no one could read and sat across Dean who had a small smirk on his face. Dean was _really _used with these situations so he wasn't anxious of what will happen. Of course he was nervous but deep, deep down; after all, it was a hunter's habit to be followed by police. The thing was that when he saw Gibbs, he started examining his movements and he was sure, not enough but he thought so, that he was like Henriksen and so he knew how he should act and trying to convince him about what was really going on was out of the plan… at least for now.

They both stayed silent for many minutes, just staring at each other without saying a word.

"If we'll continue like this, I would like to order some coffee! Or is it too late?!" Dean smirked. He was always doing that. He liked seeing the others getting frustrated by his act. That usually would cause them to be more frustrated than actually paying attention to what is happening. But he didn't know that that wasn't something Gibbs would do.

"I would prefer you to tell me why you and your brother were, I assume, here and what you were looking for." Said Gibbs with his eyes still staring Dean, without letting any emotion to be seen.

"Not how we are alive!" Dean raised an eyebrow sassily. He could hear Sam's voice saying not to push things but he forgot it immediately.

"I was thinking to reach that point later but if you insist." Stands up and starts reading a file that he had from the time he saw these brothers in TV. He always wanted to know the number one criminals even if they weren't his problem but the FBI's. "Let's revise your criminal record, shall we? Mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecrations, breakings and entering, armed robbery, kidnapping and, the most interesting, some weeks before, mass killings in different places. Do you want to add something?"

"Oh, yeah, the fact that I'm nuts because I believe in ghosts and monsters."

Passing the last one, Gibbs started getting closer to him with dangerous eyes "Let's not mention the fact that you have been proved dead all the time but, magically, you come back."

"That's a long story to explain and I don't want you to get bored!" said Dean still smirking.

At that exact moment Gibbs threw the file hard on the table and turned Dean's chair to facing him. With raised voice he said "_Look, Winchester_, I don't care about your past or anything you are about to say. I have _my _case to work on and with you being here and _stealing _our work makes me mad and you really do not need to make me angrier."

"Well, you destroyed my investigation too and very rudely so…!" Dean shrugs, looking at Gibbs with the same expression he is giving him. Gibbs just let a laugh as he got a bit away and with a quick move he handcuffed Dean's one hand with the table's leg and while leaving, without looking at him he said:

"You will have all the time you need until who is in charge for you will come and get you." And with that he got out. At the same time all the others got out, Tony with an amused face as that guy may be a killer but he has a _nice_ attitude! He, of course, lost his face when he saw Gibbs looking at him with eyes that were saying "I'm watching you and I don't like it".

"What was that? I thought he was dead!" Ziva still couldn't figure out what was going on and that wasn't making her happy.

"Maybe we are in the middle of Apocalypse! You know, like in these zombies movies! Maybe Dean and Sam Winchester are the walking dead and they just kill people to eat their brains." Now with a really quiet and mysterious voice "maybe he is inside waiting for us to get closer to him and eat our –" Once again the hand of Gibbs stopped Tony of his extreme talking as he slapped him on the head.  
"Yeah, sorry boss."

"What do we know about them…?" Once again, Gibbs asked this only question and his team starting one by one answering about the things they know. How from when they were kids their mother died in a fire, that his father was raising them and it seems that he wasn't alright too, how the brothers were always together and both of them were trying to help each other.

* * *

Sam had returned to their motel and had tried to call Dean's phone only to get into a voice-mail and he understood that for another time they had problem with the police. Well, he could see that they were trying to solve something that they were thinking it was from a normal person done but the brothers knew…this was definitely a vampire, and actually a nest and they should catch them first so not to the men who investigate the crime to get killed but how could he do that.

They were really wanted criminals who were thought to be dead only to be proven wrong some hours ago. How could they be so careless? Sam was thinking all these while walking up and down with a beer in his hand. He needed to get his brother out of there but how could he do that. This was a place full of agents and sure they'll come into this room if he'll stay here longer. He needed a plan and quick.

The same Gibbs and the others were thinking, about a plan where they could catch and Sam so to get rid of that problem. But Gibbs had another theory. It seems that every time something dreadful happens, they are there. So if they are responsible for that, as many say, or they were responsible for some deaths and some savings, as some other people were saying. For that reason he hadn't called still the FBI neither Vance…he needed more time to understand the case of the Winchester brothers, after solving the case they already had.

* * *

The night passed with all of our heroes being in deep thoughts. The thing that they both needed and didn't at the same time was a new death not far away from the previous one of a young man named Blaze Brown. The thing was that he wasn't a marine as the previous victim neither he had any common with him. Just the same type of death.

For one more time, Gibbs and his team were in a deadlock. From the time they arrived at the station they started getting information about the new victim but, at least from what they found, there was nothing in common with these two men. What didn't really help also was the fact that every time Tony or Ziva were going to see if Dean was still there, he was trying to get information about the new murder and he seemed really interested about that. Not happy, just frustrated. They didn't know that at this time Dean was actually getting more and more anxious by the fact that the vampires are out there and his brother will need help.

The thing that changed everything was when Gibbs went to the morgue to talk with doctor Mallard and while telling him what he found out, with the cooperation of Palmer, he just stopped for a moment and with a confused face Ducky showed Gibbs a small bottle.

"What was really weird, Leroy, was the things I found at the flesh of ours victim's neck when I was doing the autopsy and… I still don't understand how they got there…"

"What did you find, Ducky?"

"..Fangs..."


	4. Chapter 4

Fangs…this word couldn't get out of Gibbs' or anyone's head at all. Fangs that don't belong to a dog. Fangs that couldn't match to anything. They didn't let this information fall around, especially when FBI was pushing them to get the case. Only Vance was the one who got informed about it and he was stunned as everyone.

Back to the office, Gibbs was standing in front of the screen, staring at the victim as he was trying to understand what was going on. There was silence, for the first time, as everyone was looking feverishly to find something they have might have missed that will help them with the investigation. After some minutes, Gibbs told Ziva and McGee to go look around the crime scene to see if they can find something or if someone noticed something, and so they did.

What is happening? Even if Ziva and McGee find a clue, how had this group of people or man killed these men and why? In every case there is a motive or just the killer is a psycho and right now this is the only thing they can think as a motive. Maybe these two Winchester brothers did it. That would be a reason why they were searching the station but something inside Gibbs was telling him that that wasn't what really happened. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the phone ringing. Only when Tony came behind him and told him who it was, did he get back in action.

"Boss, Ziva and McGee called. They said they found a broken surveillance camera and they will bring it back for Abby to see if she can find anything!" Gibbs just nodded and started staring the photo of the victim again. Tony continued talking; as always "At least we will have a face to recognize! And when this will happen, I'll gladly go to our _guest_ to inform him that our killer was pretty normal, without fangs or stuff like th-." Before he ended his sentence Gibbs turned and headed towards Ducky's office without saying anything, leaving Tony to just stare at Gibbs' back thinking that he'll have a huge talk when the others come back.

* * *

Dean was started getting anxious. Not from the situation he was facing right now, but because his brother was out there alone and not only the vampires were their problem but also Leviathans who if they find out that they are here, then everyone is…well, screwed. He had a way to unlock the handcuffs but where to go when outside the room he had to face many professional agents that if they understood who he was…they would faint. Hah, that would be a good plan. As he grinned a bit to himself, he heard the door open and turned to see who came in and he was ''happy'' to see the man who caught him one day ago.

"Hey cop…you need some company, because I don't…" he was tired of being here; he needed to end these things.

With a fake smile Gibbs sat down in front of him and then the serious face returned "Tell me everything you know about the things you believe they are real and in general your story."

"What?" Dean frowned a bit "What happened? What did you find?" and in his mind another question was asked –Please tell me that you didn't find the nest and send people in there.

"I'm not going to tell you about our investigation, I'm the one asking you the questions you heard and you are going to answer."

And with a move of his head Dean started telling him what he knows. At least for the vampires as he didn't want to make this man reconsider his life by telling him about all the things he had seen and make him look crazier. He told him about how they transform other humans, how some of the myths that exist about them aren't real and that the only way to kill them was to…behead it. With that fact Gibbs wasn't excited as he couldn't imagine himself take the head of some guy that he wasn't even sure that was a…creature from stories. Hell, how could he believe a guy that was a psycho killer. But he couldn't explain it…he knew that just because they couldn't find something else, shouldn't make him believe this but he had a feeling, and he knew he can trust his feelings. When Dean finished telling him, he looked at Gibbs with –if he could just well- pleading eyes.

"I don't know if you believe me or you wanted to see how crazy I am but, at least, if you have found something send me and my brother to take care of it. Don't go there by yourselves or you're doomed."

"It's _our_ job to catch the killer and not someone who has been dead and accused for murder. You'll stay here and go to prison and we will go take this people and see why they are doing it"

"If you go there alone, then you're screwed, buddy. You came here to ask me and I told you what I believe, hell what I know exists. It's up to you now to decide but it's up to me to prevent you from going there without some help."

This was something Gibbs couldn't understand. How could someone, who seemed by the news so crazy and a massive killer, care about their lives and believe in these stuff. Was he so crazy and was this a plan to get them and kill them all by himself. He stood up and went out of the room and at the same time he saw Ducky getting out from the next room with a complex face.

"So…what do you think?"

"I can't be sure for that, Leroy. People, who are supposed to have mental illnesses, act like everything they say is real and that can make them dangerous as we think about these brothers. But this man you have inside that room. I can't detect craziness on him but pure sadness that is behind his eyes. If I didn't know about those things this man is supposed to have committed, then I would say that he's just a man who seems to have passed a lot of tragic things in his life, as the file of him says anyway."

"So, you say that he isn't what everyone thinks he is"

"I just say that maybe we should take in mind what other people have said about him. And not the ones who accused him for murder. Maybe he is just the victim too."

"Ducky, he was shown in the news with his brother killing hundreds of people and laughing about that."

"And so we have been said that in one police station there are the bodies of these two men. Beheaded."

* * *

This talk left Gibbs with more questions but he had made his decision, even if it was something so dangerous that he may regret it. Meanwhile, Ziva and McGee were back and as the second one was with Abby to find something in the camera, Dinozzo was talking with Ziva about the things that happened here. The thing that stopped them talking after some hours was when they saw the elevator's doors open and a tall man getting inside, watching his every step and trying to be unnoticed by the others. Before Dinozzo could act and get closer to that guy to arrest him, Gibbs came quickly towards him, told him something and then, before he started walking, he turned to Ziva and Tony and said "Go downstairs to see if McGee and Abbs have found anything and I'll come too." And with that he started walking quickly with Sam Winchester following him behind.

"What is going on in here?" Ziva said with a total confused and mad expression.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later!"

Gibbs accompanied Sam to the interrogation room to get his brother, hoping that he won't end up regretting everything he's about to do. While they were inside the interrogation room, he put both of the Winchester brothers some tracing machines telling them that he doesn't trust them and if they try to get away he won't hesitate to shoot. By his surprise, they accepted and just made him say that when they found the nest, that's what they called the killers' place of hiding, that he with his partners will stay outside and if someone's going to escape they'll run or shoot it or yell for the brothers to come. With all these things said, Gibbs took them to Abby's lab, to hers and the rest of his team's absolute surprise, while he tried not to pull the attention of the other people in this place.

When he got inside, Abby went to welcome him with her usual quick and exciting talking as always when she has found something but then she saw Dean and Sam and just stopped in her place, looking at everyone with questionable eyes.

"Abbs, what did you find?" Gibbs said with a normal expression, waiting all of them to act normal.

"No, Gibbs, tell us what is happening because I'm sure I don't want to cooperate, as you seem you're about to do, with these two" Ziva said with determination while looking both with confusion and anger Dean and Sam.

"Look, we are not here to kill you or do something to you as you expect us to do. We have a job to do and if you don't let us at least help, then more people will get hurt and as much as you may not believe us, we don't want that. We seriously want to help you guys." Sam said with soft voice and having put in action his puppy eyes, trying to point out that he's not some serial killer.

"Even if they are thinking of doing something, Ziva, they won't have the time." Gibbs said and he was to her like he said "Trust me on this." So, of course, they trusted him. McGee and Abby started telling them how they managed to make the camera footage available and be able to watch if they would find something suspicious and they did. Putting a video on the screen, everyone could see clearly a man getting out on the road that was near the murder scene. He was full with blood not only at his clothes but also in his face. He turned and saw the camera and the video ended with his breaking it and the last thing they saw was 7 pairs of feet walking.

That man made Gibbs believe more about what Dean and Sam had been trying to tell him all along. Why could someone have blood on their face and how Dean and Sam knew that the maximum number of a ''nest'' should be around eight people. So, in the next hours, they all started working together to find where these people were leaving and as they noticed that the two crime scenes were close to one another, they found with a satellite a small house inside the woods.

* * *

When it was dark they decided that it was time to hit and end this. Of course, the Winchester brothers didn't approve of going in the night as then the vampires, too much of Ziva,Tony and McGee's shocked faces, would have more power in the night but at the end they all agreed in this plan. Ziva had also another problem and that was the fact that she didn't want to let only two people go inside there without their help and the only answer she got was from Dean who said that they are used to it and the priority of them is to kill them all without having any other loss. For another time the three agents were shocked as they just couldn't believe that two people who they thought to be soulless could be so caring at the same time.

And so the attack began. Dean and Sam got inside the building with their machetes while the other four stayed outside, surrounding the place, so if a … vampire was about to get out to shoot him with a needle that was full of….dead man's blood. Yeah, that sure was the weirdest thing that they've ever done. And all four of them couldn't help the feeling that maybe they were just people inside that were about to get beheaded. With that thought, Ziva was ready to get up and go inside to prevent this killing when a figure get out of the place. It was a man who had at first a face full of fear, but when he saw her he smiled dangerously. And the most awful thing was that his smile wasn't simple, you know, with his usual teeth. He had fangs…real fangs and he ran to catch her and probably kill her. She was so stunned that she didn't understand how and why the vampire stopped and looked down only to see a needle in his side and pass out. She shook her head and heard Tony coming closer to her and yelling "Ziva, are you okay?" and when he got closer "I thought that mister Dracula would make you his lunch! Do you believe that I'm actually saying this thing" and it was one of the few times that Ziva was really glad to listen his voice.

As the time passed, they started getting worried for the two brothers that were right all along. The vampire that they had got had so much dead man's blood inside him that it was possible that he wouldn't wake up until the time of his death. Gibbs was ready to go inside by his own to make sure if these two boys were alive but he smiled a bit when he saw them with a tired but relieved expression on their faces and he knew. These two couldn't be as evil as he was thinking they were.

When Dean and Sam got closer, Dean was the one to break the silence.  
"I hope you don't believe that now we are going to jail and that we will keep the tracing devices with us!" he said with a sincere smile. He may not know him and caused him a lot of trouble by closing him in that interrogation room but he could see that behind this closed man was someone that if he knew better, he could possibly be friends with.

"I don't think that we have a reason to, right boss?" McGee said while looking at Gibbs.

"No, I don't think so…"

With a smile Tony said:  
"At least, tell us how you are alive. Are you zombies?"

"If you are innocent as you say and seem…who did all these things to those people?" Ziva cut what Tony was saying and now was looking at the two brothers with mysterious eyes.

"The thing isn't how we are alive but the fact that you should watch out for everyone you know and meet. We can't explain to you and we don't know if you'll believe us but there is something more dangerous out there and we need to stop them. Just make sure that the person you have in front of you has _**red**_ blood!" Sam said.

"And if something will happen-" Dean was ready to say but Gibbs interrupted him:

"We'll keep an eye on you two. And don't say that only we could have a problem…we are trained people and we can help you when you need…" he didn't mean only in the cases. He heard Ducky, he said that these men had a dreadful history and he knew if someone kept something like this to himself it will end up in madness…monsters…

Dean and Sam smiled a bit and they nodded their goodbyes as they started leaving without knowing if they'll have a chance to see these four people again or if they won't survive the Leviathan ''war''.

* * *

Back at the office as Gibbs went to inform Vance, McGee went to his office and turned to Tony with a confused expression:  
"Tony, you never told us about the girl you met.."

"Girl...?"

"Yeah, the one that made your day the best of the best!" Ziva said with a mocking voice smiling.

"Oh that!" Tony laughed a bit but then his expression changed a bit thinking if he should tell him and he decided, what the hell, they fought vampires that night! "The girl was Eve, the beautiful Naomie Harris!" he let a dreamy sigh.

"What…?" Ziva asked

And rolling his eyes McGee said "Skyfall, Ziva…he means the new James Bond movie."

Gibbs informed Vance that the killers were many and were now dead but when Vance asked him for more, he just gave him his record that was full of made up lies and without any reference of how two brothers were the ones who saved the day.


End file.
